


laced

by flowersforgraves



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Canon-Typical Levels of Kujen, Corsetry, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Corset piercings. Ambiguous, hand-waved details. Body mods. Kujen.





	laced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

Jedao wakes up in a different body. A womanform, this time. He’s -- he’s not unhappy about it. He’s not. But. He has preferences, prefers his original manform body, prefers hooking up with men or alts, tries not to think too much about Khiaz.

This is fine, though. He swallows a wave of nausea, the usual product of being pulled from the black cradle.

Kujen walks in smiling. This in itself is ominous; Jedao knows from previous experience that if you aren’t smiling _with_ Kujen, then he’s smiling _at_ you, which can only end with you regretting being born. Right now, Jedao is acutely aware that he’s definitely not smiling with Kujen.

“Come here,” Kujen says, gesturing to the mirror mounted on the wall. 

Jedao moves to sit up, but there’s a strange tugging on his back as if there are new scars traced there. He twists, trying to look, but Kujen clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Sorry, Nirai-zho,” he says, and gets up, very deliberately not touching his back despite the itching and stretching. 

He stands in front of the mirror, doing his best to ignore the closeness of Kujen’s breath on his neck and the persistent discomfort of the new body. Kujen’s reflection smiles, then pulls into view a dark blue lace corset, tied in the back in an intricate knot. Jedao blinks, entirely nonplussed. “And I should put this on?”

Kujen laughs. “No,” he says. “This was the template. There’s no need for you to put that on.”

Jedao’s stomach twists, and this time it has nothing to do with adjusting to a new body. 

“Turn,” Kujen orders. 

Jedao does, and picks up the hand mirror Kujen offers. He doesn’t want to look, but -- there’s a sort of morbid fascination, and he looks at the corset piercings on his back. They’re already laced, which explains the tugging, but they still look raw and fresh. He is suddenly, viciously glad the original owner of this body is dead. “So what now?” he demands, reckless and high on an unidentifiable emotion.

Kujen only smiles wider.


End file.
